


[授翻]Contingency Plans

by deeanne26



Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast and the Furious Series, Furious 7 (2015)
Genre: Backstory, Bruises, M/M, Murder, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeanne26/pseuds/deeanne26
Summary: 梗概：〝他們認為Shaw是必要之惡，直到他們最終決定他並非必要，當局認為他知道得太多，資產成了威脅，所以他們派了20個特工去請他退休。〞──〝而他們失手了。〞





	[授翻]Contingency Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Contingency Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301196) by [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir). 



※

 

     這旅館對於任何領他們一樣薪水的人來說太高級了點，但也沒有好到會引來不必要的關注。所以在夜色裡Owen悄聲溜進入口時沒有人多瞥一眼。他在下午的訓練結束後在他房裡找到一張未標記的旅館鑰使卡，有個便條在上頭。地址和房號，一行整潔印刷，看不出是誰的筆跡。但這世上也沒多少人會想和Owen私下會面，更少人可以悄無聲息地入侵軍隊基地還能留下個鑰使卡。

 

     他在進房之前敲了敲門─驚擾到在逃的男人絕不是個好主意─接著仔細地鎖上身後的房門。套房沒有全暗，窗簾是闔著的，但路燈和滿月隱晦的光線還是照進了房裡。

 

     Deckard坐在舒適的扶手椅上，眼神審慎地從窗戶移至門邊，手握著扶手上的手槍，除此之外看上去要比任何在他現今處境之下的人來說都要放鬆許多。

 

     雖然早就知道一定是Deckard叫他來這裡的，Owen一直刺在脊背裡芒草終於拔了出來，直至現在他才發現這幾天以來自已有多緊繃。

 

     〝你不該來這裡、〞他說。這個離軍隊基地不到五十英里的旅館、這國家、這同一個天殺的大陸。任何一個有理智的人都該藏在和英國沒有引渡條款的偏遠小島上，致力於假造自己的死亡。當然了，他就是和小心眼的正常人不一樣。

 

     他穿著量身訂製的黑色西裝，這絕對太高級了。但話說回來他也已經在邊境幹了很多年，從軍隊底層爬到現在的位子，Owen熟練的口音能讓他能融入於其他的部隊裡，而Deckard也提升了對上好的紅酒與貴價西裝的品味。但Owen知道那不是他想單幹的原因，錢不過是額外的紅利，真正的理由混和了驕傲與厭倦。你可不能期望全世界最危險的殺手會是一條忠誠的走狗。

 

     〝謝謝你的提醒。〞Deckard開口，同時從沙發上起身，把手槍留在了扶手上。兩人之間只剩幾步的距離，他們這幾個月以來從沒那麼靠近過彼此，精確地來說，是自上個七月以來。那時Owen因為手和前臂燒傷休了個病假，而Deckard那是正巧在國內順道來看看他。他們沒講太多話，那是個熱得發昏的夜晚，比往常的英國夏天要熱得多。甚至是現在，Owen幾乎還可以感受到深藏在骨髓裡和那一夜同樣的熱度。

 

     〝我還以為你要說你不需要呢、〞Owen說道。謙遜從來都不是Deckard的強項，他總是對他也許會需要幫助的任何暗示都嗤之以鼻，但現在他僅是聳了聳肩。他看上去一如平常，過去十年以來他都沒有什麼改變，但話說回來，其實在自他把頭髮剃掉之後就沒啥改變了。

 

     〝如果有更多細節的話會更好，但我猜他們要設法保密，你又是怎麼知道的？〞Deckard問道。

 

     〝這只是時間的問題，所以我總會留一個心眼。他們堵不住每個人的嘴。〞Owen說。〝如果他們真想確保沒人知道他們想除掉自己人的話，就該找美國佬來幫忙，但他們就是拉不下臉。〞

 

     Deckard齜開牙似笑非笑，Owen不確定是不是殺光整部隊的美國佬更能取悅他，或者他單純樂見於他的前上司要對美軍解釋為甚麼他要抹殺的舊屬能殺光整個部隊。

 

     Deckard只差一步的距離就踏到Owen的私人領域了，沒有威脅、沒有碰觸。但如此就足以讓Owen手臂上的毛髮倒豎。Owen仍穿著他的外套，而Deckard撒在他臉上的吐息太過炙熱。

 

     〝他們找你說過了？〞Deckard悄聲問道。

 

     〝沒有，官方的說法是甚麼也沒發生，當然我也甚麼也不知道。〞

 

     他的兄長總給他一種物理上壓迫感，或者只是因為Owen對他的靠近總是很敏銳。小時後的Owen在半夜裡醒來，就算沒聽到動靜，但他就是知道Deckard已經回到他們共用的房裡。一直到他開始在學校後面挑起架打，有一部分的他就是知道Deckard就在附近，無論是要打斷誰的鼻子還是折斷誰的指頭，然後用染著血跡的手拖著Owen的手臂回家。每一次他的哥哥在附近的時候，他都能感受到在他脊髓深處一股股的刺痛。而他現在也感覺到同樣的緊繃竄遍全身。

 

     〝如果他們得手的話，他們會告訴你我死在任務裡了。〞Deckard說著，一字一句都讓Owen因意料之外的怒氣而繃緊了身體─他不知道自己是為了這個謊言、或者只單是想像他哥哥的死亡而怒火中燒。

 

〝不過既然我還活著…..〞

 

     〝你的意思是要我注意我的背後嗎？〞Owen不是沒想到這問題─考慮所有的可能性、擬定每一種預備方案就是他會成為他這行的好手的原因。他知道他們的長官 _不想_ 他死，否則他們會在派人找上Deckard的同時也找上他。但一切在暗殺任務壯烈失敗之後截然改變。

 

     Deckard把重心移到另一隻腳，沒有拉近他們之間的距離，但Owen仍向後退了一小步。在他隱晦的動作之下妥協，直到他發現自己的背已經抵上了最近的牆上，Deckard步步進逼而卻仍然、仍然沒有碰觸他，沒有說半句話。

 

     〝我以為我有你照看我的背後、〞Owen掙扎著開口，他能聞到他的味道、汗液細微的光澤、他們上次見面時還沒見他用過的新的鬚後水。過了十多年了他不再仰賴Deckard為他打架，但他仍樂於想像─他臉上掛著笑漫步走過、而Deckard會把刀插進任何一個眼神不對的傢伙的喉嚨裡─Deckard對著Owen皺起眉頭，他總是指責Owen對所有事都不上心。〝我有我的後備計畫，D’你也有你的。必要的話我可以在一個小時內從這裡消失。〞

 

     他們偶爾會談到這些計畫，假護照和預藏的現金以防他們需要、或者單純地想要─消失。他們從沒對他們的雇主抱有甚麼期待，在上頭眼裡他們不過是可消耗的資產。也沒有忠貞不渝地為女王與國家犧牲的崇高理想。他們上次見面的時候簡要地談了一點。那個炙熱夜晚的黑暗裡─其實所有事情都在意料之內，Deckard知道了太多政府骯髒的小祕密、Deckard的存在成了上頭眼裡的燙手山芋。那晚上要打砲的話太熱了，熱的禁不起任何碰觸─除了Deckard撫過Owen胸口與喉嚨的手。就像是兄弟一樣地放在那兒。與其說是Deckard想觸摸他，更像是他必須碰觸他、像是他已經太久沒有感受到Owen的肌膚在掌心之下的感覺，哪怕就這樣放在那裡也好。

 

     〝我知道你有。〞Deckard終於開口。幾年前的Owen會試圖在他的語氣裡找出近乎輕視的寵溺，出於那些Deckard確實看顧著他的胞弟後背的日子裡，但那也由Owen親自畫下句點。就在他第一次在Deckard面前殺人的時候，沒有甚麼好理由，不過是表明立場。某個勾搭來的傢伙，知道Deckard就在城裡比跟他老老實實地來一砲讓Owen更加地興奮起來。所以他讓那傢伙幫他口交，他能看見一小點紅色雷射指著自己的胸口─Deckard不需要準心的輔助，在這點距離內不需要。這不過是確保Owen知道他正看著─在他射進陌生人的嘴裡之後，伸出手扭斷了他的頸椎。反正Deckard怎樣都會殺了他，因著碰了他的東西的罪業，有時候由他自己動手，來點不一樣的也挺好。當他鬆開手任由那具斷氣了的屍體倒向地板，Owen完全可以想像─他的驚訝轉為晦暗愉悅的認同。無論是最惡劣、最卑鄙或者最漂亮的─都是他哥哥最喜歡的Owen。

 

     〝你不會是特地來只為了告訴我這個。〞Owen開口，就算Deckard認定他需要警告，也多的是方法可以連絡，就像Owen即便處在世界另一端的盡頭也會找到辦法警告Deckard一樣。

 

     〝不。〞Deckard的手放在他喉頭之上，輕柔的碰觸在他又靠了一步之後游走在威脅的邊際。Owen不敢想像若是那些找上他哥哥的特工得手的可能。這當然是種可能、甚至是幾可預見的結局─Deckard當然是箇中好手，但同時也是那些訓練他的人想要他的命、那些體認到Deckard的手法好的過了頭的人、那些絕不可能低估他的人，然而Owen打一開始就認定終會是Deckard贏得勝利。

 

     〝他們找了幾個人對付你？〞他低聲開口，黑暗裡的聲音劃開兩人間咫尺的距離。Deckard輕鬆地把他錮在牆邊，手指環住他的脖頸，另一隻手置在Owen腦袋旁的牆上。

 

     〝二十個。〞Deckard同樣輕聲地回應，他的嗓音在喃聲低語的時候聽上去更加的沙啞，只有Owen聽得見的音量。〝他們先來了五個人，大概是希望讓我促不及防然後安靜得手。在我殺掉前五個後來了一整隊人。〞

 

     Owen緩緩地吐出一口氣，竭力壓抑住自脊椎深處傳來的顫慄。他看過Deckard殺人，不如他希望的一樣多次，但也足以讓他知道Deckard有多精於此道。他冷靜而效率地殺掉他們、好像他不享受這一切似的。但Owen知道他喜歡，Owen知道他有多喜歡殺戮純然的美好。

 

     〝你用槍？〞

 

     〝一部分是。〞他說。食指搭在Owen的喉上拍了幾下之後收緊了箝制，拇指抵著Owen下顎迫使他後仰。〝有些扭斷了脖子，有些砸了腦袋，老套了點。〞

 

     Owen闔上眼想像著Deckard像掠食者般靜待他們動手的樣子，如影隨形，輕鬆地抹煞掉一整個隊伍，那雙手是為殺戮而打造的傑作。Deckard碰過的地方隱隱發燙，這幾年裡每次Deckard在爭吵中壓制住的手腕、每一處他哥哥的拳頭曾在他身上留下過的瘀痕都火燒似地熱了起來。

 

     〝有我認識的人嗎？〞Owen問道，他的聲音小的幾乎連他自己都聽不見，在震耳欲聾的寂靜裡他只聽得見自己在Deckard手心之下逐漸加快的脈動，而Deckard平穩的呼吸撒在他的頰上。

 

〝有幾個吧，我想。〞接著Deckard抵著他的臉頰低語著那些名字。大多數Owen都只打過照面，但仍有幾個他合作過的人，有一個甚至在他隊裡待了一陣子。一個有著最澄明湛藍的眼睛的機敏男孩。單是想像Decakrd扭斷他的脖子時，那雙明亮的藍眼睛黯下去的畫面就不禁讓Owen屏息。

 

     Deckard的右手把他釘在牆上，迫使他脖頸後仰。貼著他的下顎呢喃出最後一個名字，接著用牙擦過他的臉頰直到他們接吻，粗暴而狂亂地截去Owen肺裡的氧氣。

 

     Owen幾年裡操過的人多的他再懶得去數，但無論男人或女人，沒有一個能跟他的哥哥一樣讓他硬得這麼快，在他頸邊喉嚨裡的低吼、被鬍渣擦得發紅的皮膚、那雙迫不及待地隔著褲子握住他的手，用疼痛的力道揉捏著他的屁股，扯著Owen貼近他，Deckard沉甸甸地硬著，就像他身後那堵牆一樣。

 

     〝你為甚麼要回來？〞在他終於找回自己的聲音後，他抵著Deckard的唇邊開口，他絕不是瘋了才回來，因為只要他想，就能像鬼魂似地消失不見。但這一切都太不合理、太魯莽、太不符Deckard的作風。

 

     取代了回答，Deckard把他用力按在牆上，沉下膝蓋。一手置在Owen的腰胯上，如方才握住他脖子一樣地把他釘在牆上，一手解開他的皮帶。

 

     Deckard用臉頰擦過他的陰莖、粗糙的胡渣在Owen敏感的皮膚上帶來狂亂的感覺。他撩撥Owen的時候永遠少不了疼痛。手掌揉捏著他的睪丸、拇指掠過柱身底部。溫和的碰觸帶來不協調的巨大反差，讓Owen開始慶幸自己背後還有道牆。

 

     Owen伸手握住他的下巴，拇指掠過Deckard彎起的嘴角。他哥哥有時候喜歡強迫他張著嘴，用他的拇指抵開Owen的牙，但Owen覺得這大概對Deckard行不通。Deckard對胞弟的縱容有著奇怪的標準，既會讓他的弟弟操自己的嘴，也會對著他的臉來上一拳。但Owen沒意見，他陰莖的前端輕輕抵開Deckard的嘴，而他張開嘴裹住他、就像是要把他整個吞進去直到他射出來為止─他怎麼會有意見。

 

     Owen大概去隨便一間Gay bar都會有比這更棒的口交，不過操他媽的他才不在乎─這可是Deckard跪在他的眼前，而他一手放在他的下巴上、一手按著他的後頸，Deckard絕不可能為其他人屈膝，他大概只會把那些人的卵蛋給擰下來。Deckard平時的性愛全都是把某人的腦袋按進枕頭裡，如此就聽不見他把他們操的鮮血淋漓時的尖叫。Deckard宰過很多人，僅因Owen允准他們把手指頭搭到自個兒身上，Owen難以想像那些試著讓Deckard替他們吹簫的人會有甚麼下場。把他們的雞巴剁下來只會是小試身手

 

     Deckard在試著吞進Owen的時候噎了下、但他還是拗執地繼續，而Owen也不會讓他停下。他的手在他哥哥的脖子上留下更多的瘀青，如果有人要給Deckard打上記號，那必須得是他。

 

     沒用多久Owen就射了出來─如果不是他已經完全被點燃、如果不是Deckard已經該死的太久沒碰過他的話─在他的兄長嚥下所有的稠液後他都沒有放開Deckard的脖子，但話說回來Deckard從來沒弄得一蹋糊塗過。Owen只掙扎了幾秒就沿著壁滑下、和Deckard一樣跌坐地上。手仍放在他哥哥的後脖子上，把他拉向自己直到他們前額相抵，呼吸著彼此的吐息。

 

     Deckard在埋伏的時候有著超乎常人的耐性，而他在這種情況下也同樣耐心─他一直都享受等待，等著Owen再克制不住的時候才動手，又或者他只是喜歡等著Owen開口而不是直接滿足他。而他現在也在等，等著Owen找回自己的呼吸、拉開他兄長肩膀上的西裝外套、解開鈕扣─接著他的動作嘎然而止─整片深紫色的瘀青布滿Deckard的肋上。就算是在朦朧的夜色裡都清晰可見，就差那麼一點就是重傷，Owen顫著手指拂上那片烏青。

 

     〝幸虧有我提醒你，嗯？〞他沒能在語氣裡表現出自己想像中的得意，只要他的哥哥宰掉的那二十分之一人再幸運一點、準頭再好上一點、動作再快一點─他的經歷已經足以讓他知道，生死之間的界線僅僅一步之遙，就算是最難纏的對手都能喪命。他的手指掐著Deckard的側身，直至吃痛的低吼從他兄長唇齒之間溢出。有一部分的他一直都迷戀著蜿蜒在他哥哥肌膚之上的疤痕，那昭示著Deckard並非無懈可擊、遙不可觸。但現在他只想撕開那些傷疤、雙手按進那堅實的肌理之中。

 

     在他們再次相吻時候，他在Deckard嘴裡嚐到了自己的味道，霸道而毫無憐惜的親吻彼此。Owen拉開Deckard的拉鍊，他的手指也不怎麼溫柔地環住他的陰莖。Deckard抵著他的唇近乎無聲的呻吟著，就像每一次他的自制力一點點碎裂時，壓抑而克制的聲音。

 

     就算撫弄著Deckard的欲望，Owen的箝制也緊到讓人難受的程度，但他的哥哥沒有抱怨。僅是攀上Owen的後頸，手指徒勞地試圖抓住Owen短短的髮渣。Owen笨拙地扯開他的衣服、在Deckard受了傷的側身上掐出更多手指的瘀痕、而Deckard失了往常的冷靜似地、狂亂著吻著他像是要把他吞入肚裡。他們分開得太久了，盈滿兩頭野獸胸腔裡生硬而憤怒的欲望把彼此吞吃入腹。Owen把他的哥哥射在他手裡時的呻吟嚥進嘴裡，兩人坐在地上氣喘吁吁地顫抖著。

 

     時間在靜默之中走動，馬路上的車輛虛浮的聲響彷彿抽離了一切。Deckard抵著他耳畔的吐息、他的汗水和精液的味道、手心之下他熟悉的顱骨形狀，是唯一真切的感受。

 

     〝你為甚麼要來？〞Owen 在沉重的寂靜裡又問了一次。Deckard大可在世界的另一端傳個訊息告知他一切安好，這就夠了。而Deckard無所謂似地聳了聳肩。

 

     〝因為我知道你要甚麼，我的弟弟。〞他終於開口。這算甚麼狗屁答案，Owen一直都想要他。在每一個天殺的夜裡他都想要Deckard，前提是不用每一天都在乖乖待他身邊的話。但Owen理解Deckard的意思是他知道Owen需要見他，比甚麼時候都更加迫切─就算自己盡力不去想這件事、就算自已不願承認壟罩全身的不安，Deckard就是知道。

 

     如果這都能讓Owen訝異、那就太過了。因為Deckard比他自己都要了解自己。Dekcard就是為了這全無益處、毫無必要的溺愛冒了多大的風險。

 

     〝你甚麼時候走？〞他說。因為他們從不談Deckard為了他做了多少事，那從來都沒必要。

 

     〝早上。〞

 

     Owen沒問他要去哪裡，這不重要。他知道Deckard從不會在同一個地方待太久，照這事來看，會是 _他_ 得繼續待在同一個的地方了。Deckard說得不錯─在成功殺掉他的哥哥之後還讓Owen為他們所用是一回事，但在Deckard脫身後告訴Owen他們的上司背叛了他之後就會是全然不同的情況。Owen一直都是個模範軍官，可靠而穩妥，輕易就以忠貞的姿態取信於他人，但就算是貞潔的忠誠也有限度，試圖抹殺一個人的兄長大大地過線了。不，打一開始他就是跟著Deckard的腳步加入軍隊，而要不了多久也會隨著他而離開。

 

     〝你現在就可以跟我走。〞Deckard 像是看穿了他的想法似地開口。手指揉擦著Owen的肩頸，一如存於孩提記憶裡的、在晚間的電視前、在又一場Owen挑起的鬥毆之後回家的路上，溫暖而堅定的觸碰──飽含了半是佔有、半是保護欲的碰觸。

 

     Owen只想了幾秒就搖了搖頭，但他沒抽開身。雙手仍環著Deckard瘀血的側身。

 

     〝我想走的時候就會走，就算他們想擺脫我，也不會在基地裡殺我。〞他的手指攀上Deckard赤裸的胸膛，他的鎖骨，最終撫上他的喉嚨。但他沒在早些夜裡的Deckard一樣收緊自己的箝制，僅僅是輕輕抵著他側邊的頸項。

 

     〝我會去找你。〞他說。這完全沒有必要，Owen的計畫是他自己的事，他們不會在計畫裡添上自己的兄弟，而Deckard也是如此。一旦他們厭煩了軍隊之後該何去何從，他們各有打算。但他們從不會分開太久，那只會加劇Owen的暴躁與Deckard的兇殘，且遲早都會以Deckard找上他而劃下句點。在旅館窗戶外面看著他的Deckard，有時他自始至終都遠遠地看著、有時則會中途打斷他的好事，最終都以一個死在地上的倒楣蛋作結、雙手沾染了鮮血的Deckard把Owen按在地板上操。

 

     這還算不錯，當然了。但他再無須理由才能理解為何他得要一年多見不到他的哥哥。Owen想他們已經不再玩這種遊戲了；或者至少，不再需要這種遊戲。

 

     所以他說。〝我會去找你、〞而Deckard保證他會讓他找到自己。

 

 

※


End file.
